Shadow In The Highlights
by Sinister Smiley
Summary: Yuu Bokyaku is just an average teenager: Sarcastic, Bored, Lazy, A hint of Sadism, and a dash of Hormones . Life was pretty simple until a blue-haired, gynophobic hypnotist saw her under wear. Rated T 'cause I can.
1. Another Day

**Okay, this is my very first story and I'm really nervous, so please give me you're honest opinions.**

**I don't own Kaicho wa Maid-sama, **

**I only own my very Mary Sue-y OC, Yuu Bokyaku**

**Enjoy~ -/_\- **

I stood, not far behind Misaki as she yelled at the three boys in front of us, pulverizing their stereotypical, male egos with each loud word.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?" she started," Shirakawa, you can't dye your hair and **no **piercings."

The _seemingly_ blonde boy did have four piercings… but that's what made him look so cool!

"Sarashina, your shirt needs to be buttoned to **at least** the second button… and put a belt on."

The blue haired boy's shirt was opened and showing off quite a bit of his lean chest*Drool*… oh, and his pants drooped.

"Kurosaki, don't step on the back of you shoes."

The last boy, with the little pony-tail, held an 'I'm-so-not-in-the-mood-for-this' scowl.

"This is how you **should **look**." **she continued on as she pulled out Kenta Kiyomasa. One word could describe this guy, well that's not true, I could think of more, but seriously, that word is… **BOR-RING**. His neat, 'ivy-league' haircut; his stiff posture; his crisp, clean uniform; his large, opaque glasses…yeah. It was almost sad to watch the uptight nerd's ego boost.

Misaki then went on to closing the gate with the boy trio outside,

"Come back when you don't look like bums."

She walked away, leaving those three, unfortunate boys standing there.

"Did she seriously just close the gate?" Shirakawa asked in a I-can't-believe-that-just-happened tone.

Truth be told, I felt sorry for them. Sticking behind until Misaki was out of site, I opened the gate enough for them to come in one at a time. They just stood there, staring at me like I was going to eat them…well, I would, in terms, but~

"Well, what are you waiting for, your mommies? Get your asses in here before Misaki comes back!" I whisper/yelled at them.

"Bokyaku-san, why… why are you-"Sarashina mustered, looking at me with new found light.

"This never happened. If anyone asks, you scaled the wall." I cut him off and jogged to catch up with Misaki.

This is what I do a lot: I come after Misaki to fix up the problems. Misaki, sadly, isn't the best of politicians. She should be listening to everyone, guys as well as girls. I swear this behavior is going to come back to bite her on the ass someday.

- TIME~SKIP-

I stood by the door of the student council room, waiting on Misaski. She asked Yukimaru, the student council vice president, about some guide book, I don't know, I was playing a video game.

*(THUD)*

The sound of Misaki smashing the side of her fist on the desk nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Geez, Saki-chan... you're going to get charged for violating school property if you're not careful!" I weakly joked, trying to restart my heart beat.

Her jaw clenched while deadly, man-hating aura oozed off of her in tsunami sized waves. It was easy to tell that she was mentally ranting about how gross Seika High School is. Of course it's gross: it's cheap. *Sigh* My heart rate still hasn't returned to normal, yet.

I need to find a new after school, hidey hole; hanging here will turn my red hair white before I graduate. _Hmm... maybe the roof-_

"Yuu-chan," Misaki brought me back from the clouds, "We'll patrol the hallways and then call it a day."

..._Wha~?... Oh. patrol... yay._ I wonder if that boy trio, from this morning, were smart enough to leave...or if Usui-san rejected another girl; no, really, I stopped counting at seven.

-Mini-Time-Skip-

Down one hallway, take a left, down another hallway, up some stairs... Down **ANOTHER **hallway-

"Come on, I'm asking for your help." A voice smoothly persuaded. That voice sounds kind of familiar...

"It's just cleaning duty. Can't you take over?" Oh, it's Shirakawa.

He and the other two were pushing a broom on to some girl. Misaki and I had stopped walking by now.

"B-But I have something to attend to.." The girl managed. _Uh-Oh, my Misaki senses are tingling_.

"Come on, just for today." _Shirakawa, you are digging your own grave as we speak_.

"Do your own chores." Misaki cut in, "Those who neglect their duties will, instead, be given bathroom cleaning duties for a week." _Yikes_.

"Prez!" The relief was obvious in her voice.

I leaned against the wall as Misaki walked forwards.

"Leave the rest to us." You mean you.

"Th-Thank you!" She ran off.

You again, Misaki Ayuzawa?" came Shirakawa's annoyed drawl.

"That's what I should be saying, Moron Trio."

_Moron Trio? Oh, boy_.

"Who are you calling a 'Moron Trio'?" Not me, obviously.

"Idiots like you aren't worthy of being called by their names!" _Not now, Misaki_, "And I told you earlier to fix your appearances! Take off those earrings!"

_This isn't_ _going to end well, _I observed.*Sigh*

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take them off later." _Dude! Are you suicidal!_

"Stop fooling around! I mean now!" They had begun to walk away.

"Geez, shut up already. I said I'll take them off!"

He threw a punch. Misaki caught that punch... Oh, crap.

"Misaki-" I started to stop her...but-

"I said **NOW!**" She ripped them out of his ears with force... and I mustn't forget about that cry of pain.

"Are you nuts!" Sarashina cried with chibi tears.

"Are you trying to tear his ears off?" Kurosaki exclaimed with tears identical to Sarashina's.

**"CONFISCATED!"** Guess who said that.

The newly named 'Moron Trio' ran off with very un-manly, white-bodied fear. _Wow... they were trying to pick a fight earlier..._

"Hey, wait! You still have cleaning duty left!"

"Give it up, Saki-chan. You've scared them senseless-" I was cut off by the sounds of a girl crying. That can only mean one thing. _Oh, for god's sake! Stupid Usui!_

_"_Another problem?" And Misaki was off. _God damn it, I want to go home!_


	2. Stupid Usui

**Okay, chapter 2 is now up-****{ No duh.}** **WAH! There's a voice in my head! There's a voice in my head!(Runs off screaming into the night)**

**{*indifferent face* Your-Friend does not own Kaicho wa Maid-sama!. Only her OC. *looks at clipboard* Also, Your-Friend has a poll up on her profile page. Please make some time to participate and review, it would be most apriciated. That is all.} [-/_\-]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_I knew it! I just knew it!_

It's the same routine every other day! Some girl confesses to Usui… and he rejects her, and that makes Misaki yell at him… *SIGH*… I can't blame him, really, I guess… It's not his fault that girls seem to through them selves at him… I personally prefer guys with more… expression, I think, but… I'll never understand what's so attractive about him. I mean his hair kind of reminds me of that weird, cheese concoction mom tried to make, once, that's a turn off. Hmm…-

"Hello~ Earth to Yuu-chan. You in there?" Misaki waved her hand in my face, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh~?" Was my intelligent reply to the current matters at hand.

We were walking down the sidewalk, about half way to Misaki's house… And I had nearly walked into a telephone poll. Shaking out of my daze, I stepped around it and we continued on.

"Are you all right? You seem out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired; those teachers could **bore** the apocalypse to **tears**_.*YAWN*"_

_Aw… stretching…so…good-_

"You need to get serious, Yuu." Misaki scolded, "In two years, you're going to have to get an apartment to live in, a job to pay for the bills-"

_Oh-boy, I'm in trouble._

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Saki-chan. You sound like my _mom_!" no surprise there; Misaki practically worships the ground my mother walks on.

"I'm serious, Yuu! You can't get a job playing _video games_! And you're too lazy to have any _real_ responsibility!" Oh, crap! She's in planning mode! "You could work in your mom's Flower Shop..." Ah, Kimihiru's Little Garden is the name of my mom's green houses. We grow everything from _Babbies Breath_ to _potatos_.

*SMACK* Misaki's fist came down on her open palm in that 'I've-got-an-idea' stance,

"I've got it! I'll get you a job at the Maid Latte!"

_Oh, god, no._ The Maid Latte she was refering to was the one my mom's friend, Satsuki Hyoudou, owned. It was just a little too..._preppy _for me. _I_ was the one who **got** Misaki that job.

Now back in reality and after Misaki o_fficially _convinced me to _try_ to get a part-time job, I noticed something. Misaki's face, to be more specific. I could tell by her frown that she was upset over something. Well, it wasn't me and my little..._predicament, _as one would put it. The only thing that made Misaki really pissy was Usui making that girl cry.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Sure enough, Takumi Usui was standing in front of a crying girl when Misaki and I arrived._

_"Hey, What happened" Misaki was quick to jump any guy who makes a girl cry._

_"Not much." was Usui's usual monotone response, "Just rejecting a confession."_

_"You again, Takumi Usui?" If I didn't know better, I'd say Misaki hated this guy. I leaned against the wall and braced myself for the worst._

_And the girl ran off wailing...wow. These girls should know better by now, that after he's rejected at least **half** of the female population in school (not that there are a lot of us anyway); he's either not looking or gay. I vote gay, but seriously, they're working them selves up for nothing._

_"I've told you countless times to be more sensitive when choosing your words!" Misaki yelled, pointing at him with her right hand and her left thrown behind her for effect, "You're going to pay if I catch you bringing another girl to tears!"_

_And that's when we left._

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

We stopped at a cross walk and Misaki still had a frown etched across her face.

"Thinking about Usui?" I asked.

"H-How did you-? Can you read my mind?" Aww, she's flustered.

I tossed her one of my little sister, Kyusokuna,'s Foxy smiles.

"No, I'm your best friend; I know everything."

We went our own ways after that.

**-TIME** **SKIP**-

It was late. The sun had set a long time ago, the street lights were on, and the rest of my little family, well... just Kyusokuna, I don't know where mom went, was asleep...So why the hell was Misaki calling me at 1 o'clock in the morning?

"Whaddissit, Saki-chan?" I slurred. I have a low blood pressure, waking up is one of my three, mortal enemies.

"_Usui found out!"_ She yelled, making me hold my cell phone an arm's length away.

"Found **what** out?" I was a little more awake now... still a bit incoherent and cranky, though.

_"He found out that I'm a **Maid!**" _Oh. Was that all?

"...Okay~?"

_"He's going to tell every one at school! My reputation will be ruined! The trust I've been building up until now is on its way down the drain!"_ Wow. She's really freaking out.

"I **don't** think he's that kinda guy." I said while propping myself on my elbow.

_"...I refuse_." she said after a pause and possibly ignoring me, "_ I refuse to let something like this... make lose the trust I've been building up until now!"_ She yelled that last part. Damn her.

"Hn. Adda girl, Saki-chan." I grumbled into the receiver.

_"Thanks, Yuu-chan. I feel a lot better, now!"_ At least one of us does. _"Goodnight, Yuu-chan."_

"'Night, Saki-chan."** Click.** ...

_**God Damn it! Now I Can't Sleep!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Be Nice and reveiw, or the plot bunnies will take over.**


	3. Perverted Popsicles

**Okay, I'm just saying, but I'm kind of getting discouraged. I don't know if you readers like this story or if I should just give it up and delete it. So please~ review to lift my spirits! TT/_\TT**

**I don't own Maid Sama!**

* * *

><p>It has been <em>three<em> days.

Three days and Misaki is still as paranoid as a mouse in a not-so-abandoned snake hole. Three days and she is _**still**_ waiting for Usui to tell everybody. Psh, she even cringes if someone uses the word _'made'_ or anything similar, which has to be hard, since it's an offly common word. And, honestly, I think someone would have confronted her by now if they knew, right? After Misaki officially creeped out two innocent bystanders on our after-school patrol, I had to donate my two cents.

"Wow... for someone trying to keep off the radar, I'd have to say you're acting suspicious on purpose, Saki-chan~" I commented offhandedly, not bothering to spare her a glance, for my own safety, of course.

She shot me a withering glare, but I was smart to dodge it, and it fell, unceremoniously, I might add, onto the floor, burning a figurative hole into the ground like acid that was meant to kill my poor, poor, not-so-innocent amusement.

"I can't help but overreact towards anything that sounds like the word 'maid'."

"I noticed..."

"But," She continued, ignoring my commentary, "It's strange that no one's found out about it yet..." I shrugged. Eh. It's not my secret to care about.

We stopped in front of an empty classroom, or, well... she stopped and I didn't notice until I was four feet ahead of her... but that's beside the point! Turning back, I stared questioningly at her. She was looking at the floor, my feet was my second guess, deep in thought, until she asked,

"Do you think he's planning to blackmail me with that?"

For the weirdest of reasons, an evil Usui popped into my head with a feral snarl and a heated glint in his eyes, but the scary part that sent chills down my spine was the kitty ears that me sick (and very perverted) mind decided to bestow upon him. _No, no, no, no, Bad me, bad! stay in the closet, Stay!_

"Uh... Truthfully, no."

"Misaki! Yuu!"

Surely enough, it was Sakura, in all of her bubbly glory, and Shizuko, holding on to a small bunch of flowers.

"Are you two tired or something?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I was just doing some thinking..." Misaki answered.

"Well, I'm pooped. This patrolling is sucking the life out of me!" I added on, earning the _look_ from Misaki and laughs from Sakura and Shizuko.

"Sorry to do this when you have so much to worry about," _oh, Shizuko you're too_ _sweet_, "But...-"

"We actually need a favor from you." Sakura finished while radiating sherbet blossoms of cuteness... This can't be good...

* * *

><p>Here we are. Outside the boxing club and below the flower arranging club... But why was there a punching bag <em>on the stairwell? <em>That is so F***ing rude and inconsiderate!

"This must be... a sand bag used by the boxing club" _What gave it away..._

_"_It's kind of scary" Shizuko commented.

"What's so scary about a bag o' sand?" I mumbled, still pissy at the boxer- I mean _Boxing_ Club.

"We can't get to the flower arrangement club because this thing is in the way."

"I'll lecture the Boxing club about this later" _Yeah, that's **so** going to work._ "I guess I should move it...Stay back for a second_" oh, crap._

And sure enough, the great Misaki with all of her awesomeness, was able to sling the sand bag over her shoulder and, with one all mighty kick, send it flying towards the evil boxing club's front door. And of course they were stupid enough to open the door...

"Guys! Hurry up and put this where it belongs!" _hee hee! It's the demon Prez!_

I whistled in admiration, "One point to Saki-chan."

"You're the best Misaki!" Sakura cheered, "That was awesome!"

What was this chilling feel- oh, it's Usui. I looked over and there he was...huh. I stopped paying attention to the other three, wondering what he was up to... bah! Too complicated. I'll just bother Misaki, it's easier.

"Hey, look, Saki-chan~ It's Usui~" I sang out, taking in whatever reaction I could get.

"Hey, Usui _is_ looking this way!" Sakura pointed out.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! She bristled up faster than a cat hitting the water!

"W-What are you looking at?" She shouted.

_***SMIRK***_and he left.

Wow.

"Usui-kun is so cool!" Sakura stated. _A__nd what was so cool about him, again?,"_ I heard he was practicing Shorinji Kempo up through middle school, and people say he's really strong!" _wow... that is cool._ " All the guys look up to him, and his grades are consistently excellent." _okay, that is just to unreal. " _And in addition, those looks! He's the ray of light in our school, which is otherwise nothing but filthy boys!" _yeah, yeah, we get it! He's Mr. Wonderful. "_But I heard He's not even interested in girls anymore, since he's so popular." _HA! I knew he was gay!_

"But people still confess to him." Shizuko added.

I think Misaki had an epiphany.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Yuu-chan! hurry up!" Misaki hounded me.<p>

I was digging through my bag looking for my wallet. Shit! I think I left it in my locker! Man, I want a cream soda...

"Sorry, Saki-chan! I forgot my wallet! I'll be real quick!" I sped off, not waiting for her reply.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of my little cubbie locker, I worked to unlock the stupid lock. 24 to the left, 37 back to the right, then finally 17. Bingo... Aha! I pulled the metal door open and there it was, sitting right between my black, slip-on tennis shoes. I loved my wallet, It was one of those fake polyester velvet ones with the flowers outlined with gold thread. It was cheap... Yes, I have 1200 yen, that's enough for a cream soda and a side of banana pudding.<p>

Closing my mini-cubbie and locking up, I streched my arms upward, my body facing away from the doors to outside, failing to notice the person running towards me. The next thing I knew I was on my back with a sore butt... Ow. Well, hello mister ceiling.

Sitting up made me wish I never came back for my beloved wallet. There was some _dude's head _(I could see his pants legs, okay!) under my skirt! HOLY F*CK SH*T F*CK H*LL! He saw my under wear! I mean, sure they're nothing special, I'm not going around in my one of my mom's lacey, party thongs. They were a simple black bikini-style, no lace, no silly decorations, not even one of those little bows along the waist band, just black... Wait. Why am I talking about my under wear! There is a dude... Up. My. Skirt.

Letting out an indignant cry, I scuttled backwards... and the pervert wasn't moving. He was frozen like a block of ice... ha, a pervert popsicle...ooh, popsicle~ NO. bad me, bad. Focus, Damn it!

Placing a hand between my thighs to hold down my skirt, I gave this guy a scrutinizing look. His glasses were the first thing I noticed. Then his dark blue hair, his white hoodie under the green blazer, and the fact that he still wasn't moving. I think I may have scared him more than he scared me.

"I-I'm- I'm sorry." he finally got out. After that he made a break for it. He ran faster than my sister and I do when mom tries to cook when she's still drunk in the morning.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted after him. I never got his name...

...Why do I want a popsicle, again?

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha, I kind of got the idea to do <em>it<em> this way from 'Kiss Sis'. I hope it wasn't too terrible or OOC-ed**


End file.
